


Special

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Special [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Emmet doesn't realize he is special, title or no.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this because of a fic written by a friend of mine.

He wasn’t sure what led to this. **  
**

Perhaps it had been the fact he hadn’t been hunted down, like so many for so long. Maybe it had to do with the fact that once he really thought about it, he and Lucy were friends rather than lovers.

Maybe he just had a thing for Irish cops.

“What are ye thinkin’?” Shaking his head slightly, Emmet glanced up from the book he had stopped reading some time ago. Good Cop was settled in his usual armchair across the room, his head slightly tilted.

“What?” He asked, the other looking slightly amused as he took a sip of coffee.

“Ye were starin’ at us, looked like ye were thinkin’ hard about somethin’.” The blush that crept itself all over Emmet’s face had him chuckle, the other looking rather sheepish.

“Just...wondering why you chose me, of all people.” This threw the officer for a loop, the man looking perplexed as Emmet cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m just...me. I’m really not anything like, cool or whatever.” He avoided the use of the word special, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Glancing back up, he noticed that Bad Cop had taken over, and _was really frickin’ close to him, when did he even move?!_

“Where on earth...did ye get such a thought?” Bad Cop sounded almost angry, but Emmet had learned quickly that wasn’t always the case.

“I-I’ve always thought that.” He smiled a bit, shoving back the memories of his bad days, back when he had no one in his lonely little apartment. Back before the Piece chose him and threw him into the lives of those he loved. Back when his best friend was a razor. Those thoughts faded in an instant when Emmet felt those impossibly large hands gently hold either side of his face. Hazel eyes met a set of mismatched eyes, one grey and the other as bright as lightning, something Emmet almost never saw.

“Emmet Brickowski, we want ye ta listen.” The brothers spoke as one, shocking the construction worker even further. “We should be the ones askin’ how such a perfect, lovely, _special_ person wants us.”

“Y-You really think that?” Emmet felt tears welling up in his eyes, feeling so many emotions at once that it hurt. “Y-You are worth much more than I am…” The brothers shook their head, leaning forward and kissing Emmet soundly. The tears that fell weren’t sad ones, no they were far from that. Those worn lips pressed against his, not quite all the way due to the heavy scarring, conveyed all the love they both held for the very _special_ construction worker that had given them a chance.

“We love you, Emmet.” They both stressed once they parted, foreheads touching as all three gazed at each other. Emmet’s eyes were shining, his smile slightly wobbly from the overwhelming feeling of love that settled over him.

“I love you both too.”


End file.
